1. Field
The subject matter herein relates to devices for processing recyclable materials and more particularly relates to appliances for processing of compostable waste products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each American generates approximately four pounds of refuse daily. The majority of this refuse consists of solid, recyclable items that often end up in landfills, which pollute the water table and airspace. In the past thirty years, as landfills continue to fill, government agencies world-wide have taken an active role in passing legislation to require recycling. Landfills are expensive for state and local governments. Furthermore, recycling reduces the demand for virgin raw materials, meaning less strip-mining and clear-cutting, and less landfill expansion to cope with by-products of obtaining these raw materials and the associated waste.
Though recycling is a beneficial practice, the actual process of collecting recyclable materials, grinding the different types of recyclable materials, and bagging the items either for pickup or drop-off can be a troublesome ordeal. In addition, soiled refuse can become a breeding ground for vermin and bacteria, which can be unsanitary and dangerous.
Typically, households and businesses collect recyclable items and store them until the items can be delivered to a recycling center or processing facility. In general, multiple open receptacles, such as plastic containers, cardboard boxes or paper bags, are used to retain recyclable items, such as bottles, cartons, aluminum cans, cardboard, and the like.
Otherwise recyclable food packaging or paper goods may be contaminated by food residue and unsuitable for paper or plastic waste recycling. Wet food waste may be discarded into an outdoor garbage receptacle, or ground into sewage through a garbage disposer in a kitchen sink, so as to avoid the mess, objectionable odor, and health risks of storing it in the food preparation area. Disposing of food waste costs the U.S. $1 billion annually. At 48 million tons per year, it is responsible for 5.3% of the municipal solid waste in landfills.
The resulting organic waste ends up adding to the congested landfills and producing unwanted atmospheric greenhouse gasses as it decomposes, rather than being used to produce fertilizer for agriculture or natural gas for energy. Rotting food releases methane, a greenhouse gas which is twenty times more potent than carbon dioxide. By composting food waste, that methane could be harnessed to create clean energy for heat, light, and fuel.
One major problem of the actual recycling process is the cost of waste material separation. Waste management facilities cannot, or will not bear the cost of accurate material separation, for various reasons. Consumers resent the amount of labor required to clean, shred, and bag recyclable materials. Consequently, the number of landfills continues to grow, natural resources are consumed quickly, and demanding recycling efforts may yield little payback.